


Delicious work

by I_brought_the_hatred



Category: Purple Hyacinth (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, I’m pretty sure half the fandom have already read this, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, its not that bad, look away, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:47:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24744832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_brought_the_hatred/pseuds/I_brought_the_hatred
Summary: Here, Kieran is a Sub and Lauren is an undeniably hot Dom.
Relationships: Lauren Sinclair/Kieran White
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22
Collections: Purple Hyacinth Smut





	Delicious work

“Hng! Lauren!” Kieran’s squirmed in anticipation as Lauren continuously stroked his cock. “Now look who’s impatient, subordinate, good things only come to people who wait.” 

She licked her lips at the sight of Kieran so helpless. She leaned over to his ear, her hands slowed down to a sweet and steady pace on him. “Beg for me” she said in a tone that was barely comprehensible. Though, he he heard her loud and clear, that dirty woman will surely be the end of him. 

He gasped and tried to stifle a moan as she bit down on his ear and slowly made her way to his shaft in a trail of kisses. “Oh please Lauren!” He said between gasps, her hot breath heating up his skin to inhuman temperatures.

“What was that darling? I couldn’t hear you. Say it again.” He felt her smirk against his dick as his eyes rolled back. “GOD DAMNIT LAUREN! I want you to fuck me already! Fuck me senseless!” 

He felt like he was going to explode if this went on any longer. “Now I hear you loud and clear dearie.” She said before she slammed her cunt into him. A moan echoed through the room as the shock turned to undeniable pleasure. 

She was grinding on him like no tomorrow as Kieran pulled on her waist to keep them steady.

**Author's Note:**

> I will not finish this because I am evil, I will leave it to your imagination to come up with the rest. And no I’m not sorry.


End file.
